


The Wincest Gospels

by Patiapfelkuchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patiapfelkuchen/pseuds/Patiapfelkuchen
Summary: This is a Story about the Love of Sam and Dean. Every Chapter is a Coda to one Episode.





	1. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Supernatural. I am just writing a Story about it.

"We have work to do."

Dean looks concerned to his little brother, who just looks determined. Dean sighs and nods his head. There was no point in arguing with Sam. He just lost the love of his life. _That_ _was_ _sadly_ _not_ _me_ , he thought and cringed. His brother needed a **brother** and not a sick perverted brother like him. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the here and now. His brother closed the trunk. Dean walked to his side of the car and got in. As his brother sat next to him, he started the car and searched for a soft rock Station. He didn't really have to search it, it was always safed in his car, just for Sam. _Knocked_ _you_ _always_ _right_ _out_ , he told Sam in his head. Sam leaned his head against the window and in about 10 min he was asleep. Dean drove and drove and then drove some more. Dean hummed softly with the music untill about three hours later, Sam awoke with a scream.

"JESS!"

"Holy J-!"

Dean rightend the car again which had swerved of to the other lane. Sam sat upright and was breathing hard and panicked. Dean looked at him and drove right to the side. He stopped the car and sat himself next to Sam. He opened his arms and his brother drove right in. His face was on Deans shoulder and sobbed grossly. Dean rubbed his back and tried to settle him. After a few minutes it looked like Sam took a grab on himself and sat himself from Dean. His eyes were red and puffy but the flood gates were closed for now. 

"Better?", Dean asked him and looked into his eyes. _His_ _beautiful_ _eyes..._ He cringed inwards again and Sam just nodded his head, unaware of Dean's inner conflict. 

"Wanna talk about it?", Dean asked softly and looked to Sam. 

"No, not really", his voice broke and he cleared his throat. 

"If you really wanna talk about it, I am here for you", Dean said with a smile. He clapsed a hand on Sammy's shoulder and started the car again. Sam ducked his head and smiled a little. Everything was falling apart but he got his brother. And that's enough for now. 

"Thanks, Dean. I really appreciate it. But... I have to do this on my own. You can't help me with this." Sam tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. They were haunted with grief. He looked out of the window.

 _Watch_ _me_ , Dean thought and drove in silence down the road before them.  


	2. Wendigo

"I am driving" Sam snatched the keys out of the air and got into the driverseat. Dean went to the passengerseat. As they sat in comfortable silence, Sam changed the Radiostation. 

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?", Dean panicked and starred as if Sam grew a second head.

"Driver picks the Music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Sam winked at him and he choose Nickelback. As he settled in his seat, Dean began to Panic. He looked down on his crotch and saw himself half-hard. He had no idea how he was going to survive a drive next to his Baby brother when he was half-hard already. He just sighed and leaned his head against the window shield. Hopefully after a bit of sleep he was going to feel better.

 

He wasn't feeling better after sleeping. His back was cramped and somehow his feet ended up in Sam's lap which was just plain out weird. He blushed and moved his feet from Sam's lap. 

"Why didn't you just moved them?"; he asked his brother who was just smirking a Little bit. 

"You looked like you could use a bit of sleep." Sam said and shrugged.

"How long did I sleep?" Dean just asked and let his brother be. He was one to talk. Nearly not sleeping at all but driving all night.

"Just five nearly six hours." Sam just shrugged again but Dean starred at him.

"Drive right", said Dean and his voice was hard.

"Why?" Sam tried to ask but Dean interrupted him.

"Just do it!" Sam drove right of the street and shut down the Impala. Dean got out and went around the car. As he stood before the car door to the Driver seat he motioned Sam to scoot over the bank. Sam snorted but did as he was told. Dean got in his Baby and turned it on again. Than he turned on the soft rock Station. Sam just smiled thankfully at him. 

"Thank you" he whispered and got himself comfortable like Dean before him. 

"What for?" Dean asked him as he drove back on the road. 

"You don't have to do this" Sam just said. 

"Do what?" Dean asked again.

"Take care of me like I am ten again." Sam explained.

"Of Course I do. You are my Little brother. You are my responsibility." Dean just shrugged and focused on the road again. Sam registered that and settled down in his seat. He closed his eyes. He got his big brother. Everything was going to be alright.

  


	3. Dead in the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update every Sunday but I cant promise.

They drove a few miles in silence as Dean's stomach started to Growl. He hadn't had something to eat since the breakfast at ass o'clock in the morning. 

"You hungry or something?", Sam aked teasingly with a shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Yeah, i could eat something!", Dean answered.

"You can always eat, Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Sam decided to be nice to his big brother. So he reached across the back of his seat and took the plate of Sandwiches which Lucas his mom did for them for the drive. He settled them across his lap and took the wrap of. Them he gave one to Dean, who took it gratefully. He took a bit of and groaned, then nodded at Sam who took one as well and took a bit of. 

"Mhmmm!" Sam gave him a thumbs up and looked out of the window. As he ate his Sandwich he let his thoughts wander of. Did the Sheriff really have to die? Sure they had saved Andrea and Lucas, but was it worth it? He thought of Jess, beautiful Jessica. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat didn't let him. To prevent from crying he bit his lip. He just hoped Dean didn't notice, but he didn't have this Kind of luck.

"Sammy?", Dean looked to his brother shortly before turning his Focus back on the road. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah", Sam anwered with a breathy voice, that he only gets when he his nearly crying. Dean wouldn't be Dean if he didn't hear it. He drove of the road and gathered his brother in an embrace. Sam tucked his face in Dean's neck and let the scent of home settle him.

"Gosh, I don't know why I am crying so much." Sam tried to laugh but it ended in crying.

"Hey Sammy, you just lost your girlfriend less them four months ago. I think your are entitled to cry. Of Course it could just be that you are a big Girl with your Long hair and Dr Phil Crap!" Sam laughed and this time it was a happy laugh, a Dean-you-are-such-a-jerk-laugh. Dean smiled and let the Sound wash over him. He loved Sammy's laugh, it just warmed his entire being. Sam just relaxed in the armes of his big brother and enjoyed the Feeling of them around him just a while longer. As Sam scooted back on his original seat, Dean had to repress the urge to tuck Sam back on is side. He breath deep. Once, twice.

"Better?"

"Better" Dean smiled and took the steering Wheel back in his Hands and drove his Baby back on the road where she belongs.  


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!!!
> 
> If i write something false just comment and i am going to fix it ASAP! :)

"What are we going to do about dad?", Sam asked after a few hours full of silence next to his big brother. The stars were already up and the sky was apart from that all black. He has tried to make conversation before but Dean hadn't answered at all. One could feel how betrayed he felt about his father. 

"One word.", Dean said and is still glaring at the road in front of his Baby.

"What?", Sam asked puzzled and looked at his brother like he was an Alien.

"All I want from this man is one. freaking. word. Just to know that he is freaking alive!" Dean started to rant. "Obviously he had enough time to make another Voicemail but not to CALL HIS FREAKING SONS!" On the last part Dean yelled and clapped his Hands on the steering Wheel. 

"Dean! Before you kill us both I would recommend that you drive on the side." Sam said in a calm voice and was relieved as Dean did as asked. AS soon as the car stopped, he strapped out and stretched.

 _Holy shit!_ Dean's eyes widened when as Sam's Shirt rode up and revealed a bit of is musculare stomach and his treasure Trail. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throath but he just couldn't. He closed his eyes and tried to think about his dad and how hw didn't call them or anything but it did notjing to stop the rush of blood towards his crotch. He stepped out of Baby and sat on the Hood. After a few minutes Sam joined him. They just sat there and viewed the stars. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at his brother who in turn looked him in the eyes. 

"What are we going to do about dad?"

Dean turned to look in front of his Baby and took a deep breath. He didn't know. But what would happen if he told Sam this? No, he had to do something. Sam counted on him knowing what to do. 

"We are going to search some more. Until we find him. Dead or alive." Sam just hummed and turned back to sky. 


	5. Bloody Mary

"What did you see?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked out of the window like you saw something that shouldn't be there.", said Dean and looked at Sam for a fracture of a secound before returning his view back to the road.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled and looked down in his lap.

"Sam!"

"I saw Jess, okay?! I saw her Standing there in her White night gown in the same dress in which she died. I just..." Sam breathed in and out for a few minutes before letting the sentence be.

"You just what?" Dean dug deeper.

"I just still feel so guilty about her death. It's my fault she died in the first place. If she didn't know me, she wouldn't be dead know. She probably would be still in Stanford and would be happy there. But the Point is she would be alive right now and not rotting in her grave." Sam's eyes were glassy. 

"Well what is left of her is rotting in there." Sam swallowed and blinked rapidly. "Why didn't I just do what dad wanted me to do? I should have never left this Family. All I am trying to do is make my own decisions but I semm to just destroy Things. I am so stupid." He starred out of the window and let his tears Spill over. 

"God, I was such an Idiot to think I could do this. To runaway from this life like I didn't know what was out there!"

"Sammy, hey! You didn't know! Xou just wanted your life back! Well,... at first you wanted to have a life..." Dean got quieter with the sentence and at last it was just a whisper.

"What do you say Sammy? Next Motel we come across, we'll park there and go for a drink together, hmm? When was the last time we did this together?" Hr smiled at Sam and bumped into him with his elbow. Sam returned his smile and the light as back in his eyes. Then Dean's eyes widened.

"How could I Forget this? I am such an idiot." He slapped himself on his forehead.

"What is it Dean?"

"That's your first legal beer with your big brother. This is going to be awesome!" He smirked and winked at his brother who just turned a Little red at the wink. DEa turned up the Music and searched for the next Motel with bar in Walking distance.  


	6. Skin

They smiled at each other and just drove, again, down the road. After a few hours of just sitting next to each other comfortable silence, Sam repositioned himself. He opened his legs a bit and let his hands swing in between them. He also slid down a bit so he could lay his head on the seat rest. Dean risked a glance to his right. Sam was just unresistable. He shook his head.

_I should concentrate on driving not on perving on my brother._

He tried to Focus more on the road ahead. a few minutes later, he heard a soft snore. He looked again at his brother. Sams head was leaning on the window and the seat rest. His mouth was a Little bit open. Dean smiled. 

_Such a cute kid. This case must have really worn him out._

Yeah, this case wasn't really a piece of pie. His eyes suddenly widened.

 _What if the shapeshifter told him._ He stared at Sam.

_No, if he really told him, he wouldn't be here anymore._

He took a Deep breath and calmed himself. He finally found it in himself to really concentrate on the street and not on his brother. 

 _Even if he was really, really cute with his hair and..._ He shook his head and cranked the music up higher but not enough to wake his brother. Humming along with Def Leppard's  _Pour some sugar on me,_ Dean drummed on the steering wheel and kept his thoughts mostly away from his Little brother which wasn't really easy but he managed. He looked  at him again. 

 _I_ _won't let anything happen to you._


	7. Hookman

He watched Sam and Lorie in the side Mirror. 

 _Cute pair..._ He sighed.

"We could stay." He didn't want to stay but for his brother he would endure. He was glad when Sam shook his head. He turned the key and his Baby came to life. After a few Hours Sam began to look like he was in pain. "Hey, you okay?" Dean asked him protectivly. 

"Yeah, I am okay." Sam said and then moaned lightly in pain as he moved his arm. Dean glanced worried to him. 

"Give me my bag from the backseat" Sam rolled his eyes but did as told. As the bag lay between them, Dean opened it with his Right Hand while he was driving with the left on the Wheel. 

"HA! Found it."He grib the bottle with the painkillers and gave it to Sammy.

"Take one"

"I said I am fine, Dean!"

"Just do me a favor, please! I hate seeing you hurt" Sam's face softened and he took without a word a pain pill. As soon as it was down he rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. Dean smiled and turned the Radio on a soft rock Station. Out of the Corner of his eye he saw a Little smirk on Sams face. Yeah, that is the good old life. 


	8. Bugs

Dean couldn't stop thinking About that ass. And no, it wasn't just any ass. It was his brother's. He only wanted to make a joke and giving Sam a smack on his ass while calling him honey, seemed to do the trick. But now, he just couldn't stop thinking About it. It was just so round and firm and perfect, He bit on his lip and tried to think of something else.

"We should look for a Motel, I Need Sleep after this night full of Bugs." Sam looked tired, really tired.

"Okay, next Motel we come across." They drove until they found one.

"I'll get a room." Sam got out of the car and booked them a room. Dean took their bags and locked his Baby. Sam emerged with a key. "They only had a king and no pull-out bed.", Sam said apolagetic.  _Damn it!_

"Yeah okay..." They got into the room and there it stood. His nightmair. He took a Deep breath. "Let's go to bed" Dean opened his bag, took his Sleep cloths out and went into the bathroom to Change. As he came back, Sam already laid on his side of the bed, trying to Sleep. Dean put out the light and climbed to bed himself. He laid on his side away from Sam and willed himself to Sleep...

As he woke up, he knew something was wrong. It was hot, like Incredible hot on his back. Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked behind himself.  _Oh crap!_ Sam and he were spooning. As soon as he became Aware of it,he felt his blood rush southwards and filling his dick. He lifted Sams arm, which was around his waist and slipped out of bed. He took his normal clothes and nearly ran into the bathroom. He locked the door and took a breath. "Time for a cold shower" he murmured and stepped into the shower.

As he emerged again, he felt like a human being again and not like a pervert. While he was showering, Sam got up and changed. 

"You Ready?"

"Yeah just let me pack my Things" Dean put his Things inside the bag and than These two were on the road again. 


	9. Home

"Where did you pack dad's Journal and the photos from Jenny?" Sam asked Dean and looked at him.

“In the duffelbag in the backseat.“ Sam stretched himself over the seat to try and reach the duffel without hindering Dean while he was driving.

“Ha, found them.“ He took them out and looked at the pictures. „These are really nice. I wish we had more family pictures with us four.“ His voice became less hearable as he spoke.

“Well I think that will be thrilled to see those pictures after years without them. Put them in the front, so when we find him he can see them.“ Dean said and looked with a sad smile at Sam.

“Yeah...“ Sam put them in front of the journal and put it back in the duffel.

“I hope we find him soon and that he is okay...“


	10. Asylum

After a few hundred miles of silence between them, Sam couldn't wait anymore.

"Dean?"

"Mhh?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I made you think that I could kill you." Sam's eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall.

"It's ok."

"No it's not!" Now the tears were falling and he could do nothing to stop them. 

"Sammy?"

He tried to wipe the tears away but new tears came faster than he could wipe them. Dean heard him crying and turned to him. 

"Hey come here."

He opened his arm and Sam dove right into him, tucking his face in Dean's neck. Slowly he stopped sobbing and fell asleep in Dean's arms. 

"I love you, Sammy. And never think otherwise. You are everything to me."

He kissed the top of Sam's head and drove to the nearest motel. There he woke Sam up, got them a room and let Sam take the bags to their room. They got changed and fell in onto their respective beds to fall asleep. The next morning they woke up to Dean''s cellphone ringing. 


End file.
